


John's nightmare

by Eulalia_writer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comforting John, Fluff, It's bedtime, M/M, Nightmares, Sherlock Being a Good Friend, light johnlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8004235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eulalia_writer/pseuds/Eulalia_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has had a nightmare and Sherlock tries to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John's nightmare

A shout rang throughout the silent apartment at 221b Baker Street.

Sherlock woke up startled, in confusion, and it took him about a second to turn on his brain and realize that the voice that had produced that scream came from the room upstairs and belonged to John. He got up as fast as he could and got out of the bed without even bothering to figure out what time was it: he just took a minute to retrieve his gun from the bedside table - a kind of gift from Lestrade, granted to him as long as he stopped secretly stealing weapons to the agents - and walked with quick but soft steps in his friend's bedroom.

John was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. The blankets were rolled up around his legs, the pillow lying on the ground and his body was shaking heavily.

“ _I must had known it …”._

He lowered the gun, placing it on top of an old chest of drawers on the right of the entrance door. Watson glanced at him, startled and frightened and unable to utter a word.

“There had to be a reason if you had continued to meet your psychologist despite my dispassionate advice to fire her.”.

“I-I …”.

“A nightmare, wasn't it? _Because of the war …_ ”.

John bowed his head in shame: how could he let Sherlock see him like that? So weak, broken. He'd probably joked him, getting him to feel so ashamed he'd never been able to look at his friend again, he'd …

The mattress bent gently, welcoming the newcomer who was now sitting close to John and was watching him silently.

“Wh-why aren't you mocking me?”.

“Oh, come on - Sherlock laughed - I'm not _such a monster_ with no humanity at all.”.

“Oh, no? Well, I thought …”.

A fresh and delicate touch on his neck prevented him to continue the sentence and forced him to lift his head to meet his friend's cold eyes.

“It's okay, John. No one can hurt you now.”.

“I know Sherlock, thanks for checking me out. You can go back to sleep now.”.

Watson layed in his bed, with his eyes closed waiting to feel the mattress lifting when his roommate would have gotten up to leave.

“You know what? – the detective whispered, catching the pillow from the floor, fixing it and lying next to him – I think I'll be staying here tonight. You know, just in case you'd wake up again: I don't want to run again through the apartment to come here, risking to wake Mrs. Hudson up.”.

He settled under the blankets with his friend, turning off the light and sliding his arms around his still hot and trembling body.

Sherlock could not see him, but John was smiling, protected by the darkness of the night, in his bony and pale-skinned arms.

“ _Of course – thought the blond man before he closing his eyes, enjoying the heat from his roommate's body – of course we don't want to wake Mrs Hudson up.”._

 


End file.
